The Dream
by XxXxKINGxXxX
Summary: What happens when Rigby calls Eileen a certain word while she's eavesdropping? Will she stop having feelings for him or will everything stay normal? I suck at summaries so just read to find out what happens.


I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters even though I wish I did. Regular Show belongs to J.G Quintel and/or Cartoon Network.

A/N:

This is a fanfic based on RegularRigleenFan's Rodent love. And by the way this is my first fanfic so please don't hate.

"Aww f***. Another useless day in the park, but at least I have my best bro Mordecai to help me get through it." Thought Rigby to himself while still sleeping in his trampoline.

He turned around to look at his bro's bed and noticed he was not there. "Hmm, I wonder where he is.

"Rigby quickly jumped off his trampoline and ran downstairs following a smell that led to the kitchen. "Oww yeah, BLT for breakfast. I guess this day wont be as f***** up as I thought." Thought Rigby.

"Hey dude." Said Mordecai. "Hey." Replied Rigby. "So what did you dream about last night?" Asked Mordecai. "Nothing much, why did you wake up so early to make breakfast? You never make breakfast, even when Margaret and Eileen sleep over after one of our wild pizza parties. What's the occasion?" Asked Rigby. "I guess I just feel happy. But not as happy as you were during your dream last night." Replied Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING!"

A few hours passed by while Mordecai and Rigby did their daily jobs at the park.

"Hey dude, do you wanna go get some coffee?" Asked Mordecai while they were taking a short break from all the work they were doing." Sure, coffee sounds good right about now." Replied Rigby. "Ok, lets go."

When they reached the coffee shop, Mordecai greeted Margaret and Eileen while rigby just only gave a nod. As they took a seat, Margaret came over to take their orders.

Margarets POV

I asked Mordecai and Rigby what they would be having and mordecai just told me to get them "the usual" so I just walked off and couldn't help but notice Mordecai punch Rigby in the arm.

When I got to the counter, I handed Eileen a note with Mordecai and Rigby's order and Eileen started smiling at me.

I asked her what she was exited about and she said this was the day she finally asks Rigby out. "You go girl." I said to her as she walked over to give them their orders.

Rigby's POV

After Mordecai gave Margaret our orders, I couldn't help but look at margarets a** and I asked Mordecai how does he thinks it would feel on his 2inch d***.

Instead of the answer I was expecting he punched me on my right arm and I could see Margaret glance back at us. A few minutes later I saw Eileen coming back with our orders. 'She had the cutest grin I have ever seen and i couldn't help but smile back too.

'When Eileen saw i was smiling back at her, I quickly looked down at the table. "Hey guys, here are your orders." Eileen said as she reached our table. "Umm Eileen where's Margaret?" Asked Mordecai. "She's behind the counter if you need her.

"Mordecai quickly took his coffee and walked over to Margaret leaving Eileen and I alone.

"Soo Rigby, I wa... I was wondering if you would like to see a m-movie with me tonight?" I almost instantly said no but as i looked straight into her eyes I couldn't say no. "Yeah sure I'll go to the movies with you. I replied regretfully. "So I'll see you at seven. "Eileen said as she walked away.

'Why the f*** did you say yes Rigby? Ughh, I am going to have the worst time of my life with this b****.

While I was thinking of the boredom I was to endure with Eileen tonight, I heared Mordecai calling my name. When I looked over he said it was time to go.

As we left the coffee shop I saw Eileen waving goodbye but I just decided to act as if I hadn't seen her.

"So dude, do you have any plans for tonight?" Asked Mordecai. "No not anything special." Replied Rigby.

"Mmm, not anything special? So wht about your date with Eileen?"

"STOP TALKING!"

A/N

So that is the end of my first chapter. Please feel free to leave a review and if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see in future chapters please P.M me and I will reply as soon as possible

Please not that newer episodes from camping can be cool do not affect the story


End file.
